Blame It On The Alcohol
by starsaligns
Summary: Based on the episode Blame It On The Alcohol.  So maybe she is hot, standing there in her sequined dress and heels. He's never thought Tina Cohen-Chang was hot before, but now her ass is in the air and he thinks he's going to die.


_Just a little plot bunny I had to get out of my head. _

_Disclaimer – I have no affiliation to the creators and writers of Glee, its cast, and the Fox Network. This is just a work of fanfiction._

**

* * *

**

So maybe she is hot, standing there in her sequined dress and heels. He's never thought Tina Cohen-Chang was hot before, but now her ass is in the air and he thinks he's going to die.

He moves closer to her unconsciously, not caring that her boyfriend is just mere steps way from the both of them and he finally gets a full view of her curves. She has full breasts for an Asian, something that he can fully appreciate and that dress of hers did not do her ass justice. Yeah, fucking Tina Cohen-Chang was a hot little piece of Chinese food and he found his newest conquest.

They do the number again, this time when she bends over in front of him; he unconsciously moves his lower half towards her. He could hear her audible gasp and her head darts behind her, smirking at the fact that he elicited that from her. Both of them turn their heads left to Finn and Brittany to see if they notice that he and Tina had stopped dancing—the two of them still lost in their own world while grinding against each other.

"What the hell, Puckerman", she speaks and he realizes that she's even hotter when she's mad. He crosses his arms and peers over his aviator sunglasses, still giving her the smirk he's had on ever since the hard on she gave him the first time they started rehearsing this number in costume.

He doesn't answer her, but keeps his eyes on her chest.

The number stops once more and they run the choreography one more time and, again, he 'accidentally' massages against her, rubbing both of their lower halves together and, again, he gets another pleasing gasp from her. They both struggle through the number, both too drunk to realize what was going on. The number ends one last time and Mr. Schuester comes around, praising them before knocking on their song selection. He still keeps his eyes on her breasts as he hears Rachel's speak, going on and on about the fact that adults glorify drinking.

Far be it from him to stop her when she's speaking the truth.

He sees Tina break away from him, disappointed that she chose to run over to Mike and pull him away from Rachel's seducing. He goes to sit back down on stage next to Zizes and starts ranting before getting cut off by Quinn. He decides to shut up and think of ways to get into Asian's panties, and judging by the heat he felt earlier, she wants in his pants too.

He stops her when everyone moves off the stage, Mike being escorted away by Rachel. He knows something's up. He wasn't stupid—the Asians haven't been sitting next to each other since the whole Valentine's Day shit, and Tina looks like she could use some attention that wasn't from drunken Mike. "Sup, Asian", he speaks in the same cocky tone of voice he's used on every single girl but her. Truth is, Puckerman's always found the Goth girl scary, but he really needed to meet his goal. He was just one away from making out with every girl in the glee club.

"What do you want, Puckerman", she turns around exasperated, her arms crossing over her breasts. His eyes focus in there and he couldn't bring them away to face her. "Hello", she says again and this time puts a hand to his chin to pull his eyes up to hers. "I asked you what you wanted."

He smirks wider this time, taking off his aviators and putting them into his shirt pocket. "You know what I want, Asian", he tells her while putting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his frame. "So why don't you and I go backstage, get a little sookie sookie, and I'll help you forget about Changster making out with Rachel over there in the corner."

She turns her head left so quick that her hair follows and he takes the opportunity to inhale deeply. She smells like apples, something he didn't really associate with her. He figures her for a nutty shampoo—strong—not apples. He growls at the scent. Apples are always delicious.

He could also see her face fall at the betrayal, and he admits that he's hurting too. He always hurts when Rachel chooses everyone else but him, but it's what he's come to expect. "It's bull", he bends down to whisper into Tina's ear. "It sucks that they choose to do this, in front of us, but what can we do about it, Asian, but get a little revenge", he comforts her in the best way that he knows how, but she doesn't bite.

"Not tonight, Puckerman", she says before she steps off the stage and starts yelling at the two on the ground. His signature smirk returns to his face as he watches the scene about him. Changsquared had broken up because of a little alcohol, but he figures it had to be more than that. He wasn't opposed to the idea of him having a part in it. It just means that Asian's free.

**

* * *

**

The following day is a Wednesday, also known as hump day, and he's sitting at rehearsals still drunk as fuck. The only difference is that he's sitting nowhere near Zizes or Berry, but in between Changsquared. Everyone is quiet and thinking about the assignment that Mr. Schuester gave them yesterday. He still has his aviator sunglasses on and his left arm is around Asian's chair. He's brushing his thumb against her arm and she's letting him. She's too drunk and numb to do most of anything now.

And Berry comes in and plots herself on Chang's lap. He hears a huff from Tina and that says it all. Berry's with Changster now and it hurts Asian. He doesn't know why, but he feels sorry for the girl and sorry for himself. Why does it matter to him that Berry chooses everyone else but him?

He doesn't care and makes his flirting with Asian the more discreet. He's still rubbing his thumb against her arm and she uncharacteristically moves her chair closer to him. He knows he's taking advantage, but he likes the view of her breasts he has.

She's already wearing the costume that they were going to dance to the Ke$ha number in and he loves it and she knows. "Puckerman", she whispers and he perks up, peering at her over his aviator glasses.

Curiosity strikes him.

"Tonight. My parents won't be home until Friday."

He smirks and nods, but doesn't say anything. He knows that she agrees on what he propositioned earlier and judging from Cherry in the corner, she wants to forget.

**

* * *

**

He walks into her room and sees that it's definitely not what he thought when he pictured Tina's room. It was clean, and white. He pictured black and judging from the smirk she was giving him from her bed, she figures the same. "Just because I like wearing black, doesn't mean I'm depressed, Puckerman", she slurs out. They're still drunk from the Alcohol Awareness week at school—and with the assembly Friday, everyone in Glee's continuing to drink.

He nods, taking off his sunglasses and placing them on her vanity near the door. "You're such a little girl, Asian", he teases, before sitting beside her on her bed. "I'll prove to you I'm not", she challenges him and he laughs. He knows what's going on. She wants him, just as much as he wants her. "How are you going to do that?"

"You know what you asked for yesterday, Puckerman. If you want it, take it."

He raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He does as he's told, moving his hands to pull out those skull chopsticks in her hair and letting out a growl as the smell of apples instantly waft near him. His hands massage her black waves of hair, brushing them with his fingers before he brings her head closer to his. "Like this, Asian", he replies to her in the same cocky tone he's always uses with her. And she nods her head which gives him the incentive to do what he wishes.

He starts by brushing his lips against hers, slowly testing out the waters, and just like the smell of her hair, she tastes like apples. That gets him going. He closes his eyes when she responds to him, balling his shirts in her tiny hands. He finds it hot that she's that eager for him to take her, but he goes slow, torturing her more than anything. He closes his eyes and tilts his head, deepening their kiss with just a lick of her lips. And she responds by doing the same, running her tongue against his. A groan escapes him then and he instantly moves his hands from her hair to her waist.

He pulls her closer to her and she obliges, pushing him to lean on her white comforter. She straddles his waist and he lifts himself up, feeling the heat radiating from her and he knows that she can feel what she's doing to him. He breaks away from the kiss for that moment, taking in air before flipping them both over. He's hovering over her now, his hand underneath her shirt and caressing the soft milky skin. He groans, still pressing himself against her while he works on her neck. He's making his signature mark and she doesn't care. She's already writhing underneath him, tugging at his white t-shirt. He happily obliges and moves, taking off his shirt for her.

They don't speak while the mutual understanding occurs. If he takes one article of clothing off, she does the same. She brings her hands behind her, propping herself upward to take off that black top she had on during that Ke$ha number they did during the assembly. He promptly helps her with the rest, jumping at the chance to see what he's been staring at clothed for the whole week. They both discard their tops on the side of her bed and she lies back down.

He takes the time to fully appreciate his view, trailing his hand upward from her waist. He bends down, still pressing himself against her, and places a small kiss on the base of her neck. She lets out an audible gasp and he smirks, continuing on with his actions. His teeth nibble down a trail while his tongue rubs against his bites, as if it was going to placate his actions. He stops at her right breast, using his tongue to lick at her nipple once.

She curves her body upward and already lets out a moan. He smirks wider at her eagerness.

He continues on, bringing his left hand to cup her left breast and massages it in his palm. He keeps his full attention on her right, licking to wet the area before blowing cool air against it. She rolls her hips onto his, since he's still rubbing himself against her, and he growls out at the unexpected motion. "Fuck, Asian", he speaks before taking the whole of her nipple in his mouth, as if he was rewarding her for such an action.

It only gives her the incentive to continue her hip motion.

He does the same with the left one, only this time he pays no attention to her right. His hands were now preoccupied with taking off that little pair of short shorts she had on. She raises her hips, helping him take off the rest of her clothing. He breaks away, taking time to fully appreciate her naked form underneath him. He has to let out an "oh", even though they were both drunk, they both know and fully register what was going on.

"Touch me", she begs and he does. He inserts his pointer finger in her folds first and is instantly met with wetness—and it's all because of him. He mumbles his appreciation, bringing out that finger and placing it in his lips. Even then, she tastes like apples. "Shit", he snarls out, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist it much longer. But he wants this slow, he wants to fully appreciate this, knowing full well he probably wouldn't be able to have another chance again.

He wants to commit this shit to memory.

He spreads her legs and she happily obliges him. His fingers dip into her, quickly finding her entrance and inserting two of his fingers with ease. He should have known that he wasn't going to be her first—Changster must have tapped her by now.

Now, it was his turn.

She's softly mewing at the small action and that just gives him the encouragement to follow through. He moves his hand slowly, letting his thumb just brush against her erect clit. He knows he's teasing her, he knows she wants more, but he couldn't bring himself to give her anymore. He prolongs it out, watching her grip at her white sheets and rocks her hips towards his hand. All that he hears from her is "Noah, please", but he continues to go slow. He knows what he's doing—he wants her to forget all about the Changster. This time, with his renewed thoughts, he keeps his fingers inside her while he moves his thumb about her clit.

"Cum for me, Asian", he speaks while bringing his head towards her neck. He attaches his lips to the mark he made earlier, reddening it even more so than before. She does as she's told, and he could feel her clenching about his fingers. It was sudden, abrupt, and judging from her continuing movements, he knows it was hard.

God. Damn.

He brings his fingers out of her then and places them in his mouth to lick them clean. There's a reason why he loves Chinese food.

"Fuck", he hears her curse for the first time since they've known each other and he laughs genuinely. She turns her head and instantly latches on her lips with his. The kiss is rough, needy, amd hot; the kiss itself is near explosion. Already, she leans over and dips her hand underneath her bed and pulls out a box of condoms. He whines when she pulls away, only to be silenced when she moves her hand to take off his jeans.

"Damn it, Asian", he lets out and helps her. He should have known she doesn't do anything half assed.

Now it's his turn to be fully naked under her, his turn to be fully appreciated. She starts making the same marks he's made on hers and it elicits a growl from him. It's usually him that does the pleasing; it's usually him that does all the work. Who would have known that Asian would be such a reciprocal lover?

He hisses when he feels her hot hands on his erection before the coolness of the latex condom envelop him. He leans up, sitting on his knees while she does the same. It's the same position she was in while they performed Blame It (On The Alcohol). She turns back to him, giving him a smirk while he growls out. "Damn it, Asian. What you do to me", he speaks before teasing his tip with her entrance. He makes to stand while she's still face down on her bed.

"Just fuck me, Puckerman", she begs of him and he does as he's told. He enters her slowly, letting her body get used to the penetration while he lets out an appreciative sigh. She moans out and rocks her hips backwards, encouraging her to move and he does. He starts off slowly, keeping his hands on her hips before moving them to her ass. He smacks it once, hearing another muffled moan from her. He does it again, taking both cheeks into his hands as he continued to thrust into her.

"Damn it, Tina. You're so fucking tight and so fucking good", he speaks while clenching his teeth. She's still mewling out his name, purring more and more as he quickens his pace. "Shit, Noah", he hears her speak and instantly rewards her. He likes the influence he has over the usually good mouthed brunette below him.

He flips her over, wanting to see her face as she writhes underneath him. This time, he moves his thumb to brush her clit while he pushes into her. The pleasure overwhelming to her and they both instantly knew then that they weren't going to last long at all.

They cum together, both too forcefully to even let out a noise and both fall back onto her bed. And exhausted, they fall into a slumber when tomorrow they'll deal with the consequences or not at all.

But they both know one thing—they can always blame it on the alcohol.

**

* * *

**

_Please read and review._


End file.
